


Same (Drabble)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Scarlet Wolf Promotion [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Redmond's just super dramatic guys, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Redmond professes his love to Violet and is woefully underwhelmed by the response.
Relationships: Edgar Redmond/Gregory Violet, Redmond/Violet, Scarlet Wolf - Relationship
Series: Scarlet Wolf Promotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117889
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	Same (Drabble)

“My sweet Violet!” Redmond stood up from his lounge chair and gestured dramatically, “I have something I must tell you!”

Violet glanced up from his drawing pad a moment to nod, then focused back on his drawing. Redmond swept over to Violet and knelt on one knee before him, one arm extended, “Violet, ever since I first saw you, I was completely enraptured by your grace and charm! The way your silky hair framed your face and your pale, perfect skin shone in the sun! My heart yearned for you, despite any attempts to subdue it! I love you, my Violet!”

Violet glanced up again, pencil pausing a moment, before continuing. He gave a minuscule nod, “Same.”

Redmond, who was fully prepared to continue his melo-dramatic monologue, looked taken aback. Then, a stricken look settled across his face. His voice cracked, “Same? What do you mean, _same?!”_

Violet shrugged, “Same. That’s what you want to hear, right?”

Redmond’s voice was shrill and filled with distress, “I don’t want you to say that just because it’s what you think I want to hear!”

Violet gave another small shrug and set his pencil down. He carefully put his drawing pad to the side and stood. Then, he stepped forward, kissed Redmond’s cheek, and sat back down. He shifted back into his crouched position and looked at Redmond, head tilted, “Same. Happy?”

Redmond still looked shocked, and almost like he wanted to cry, “I-I suppose?”

He shook his head, trying to regain his bearings, “U-um, Well, I do love you Violet. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Violet shrugged once more, “I suppose.”

Redmond sputtered, “You _suppose?!”_

Violet sighed and looked Redmond in the eye, “Yes, Redmond. I would love to be your boyfriend.”

A pause, then Redmond grinned happily and launched himself into Violet’s arms, “Yay! My sweet Violet, I love you so much!”

To everyone else’s surprise, a small smile tugged at Violet’s lips. He returned the hug gently, “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed this crack! Thank you so much for reading! Bye!


End file.
